operacion proteccion y seduccion
by motoko satoru
Summary: hace 200 años que no han nasido niños que sean donceles hasta ahora pero una organizacion quiere matarlos por puro odio pero no les sera nada facil puesto a que ellas tienen que enfrentarse a un grupo de asesinas que los protejeran a muerte  yaoi y mpreg


Capitulo 1 las rubí negro

Era un día normal en la ciudad de unos chicos estaban reunidos para hacer un trabajo de su escuela ellos no sabían que alguien los espiaban, muy cerca y estaba hablando por un transmisor ella llevaba una traje morado con negro tiene un símbolo de una flor, ojos color azul y pelo de color negro ella tenia un arma en su mano derecha dispuesto a dispararles cuando les de la orden su jefa.

¿?: jefa a cual de todos les disparo

A cualquiera en total todos ellos son unos asquerosos donceles que no tienen que vivir en este mundo ni siquiera existir me escuchaste yuki

Yuki:ok jefa los eliminare a todos

Se estaba preparando para apuntar, tenia la pistola en el primero a quien le va a disparan pero antes de que llegara la bala se le atravesó una flecha roja con dorado al mirar de donde vino se sorprendido, que había una chica de color de ojos celestes como el cielo, pelo de color café oscuro la ropa era de color negro y rojo usaba un peto con una chaqueta una falda y tenia en las manos un arco y una flecha disparando hacia ella.

Yuki: baya que tenemos aquí si es a mi queridita hermana menor jaruka

Jaruka: que crees que estas haciendo yuki

Yuki: que crees quiero matar a esos entupidos donceles sabes muy bien que ellos no tuvieron que haber nacidos

Jaruka: hermana sabes muy bien que ellos no tienen la culpa de haber nacido con ese don

Yuki: si pero no quiero que existan mas así que si intentas detenerme te matare no importa que seas mi hermana

jaruka: hermana no te lo permitiré aunque me tengas que matar me escuchaste

yuki: eso lo veremos hermanita si es que puedes protegerlos a todos tu sola

yuki empezó a dispararle a jaruka a una gran velocidad sobre humana, jaruka no podía dispararle ninguna flecha, puesto a que su hermana se fue de la casa cuando ellas tenían 10 años por que sus padres no sabían que hacer con ella por que no podía estar sin intentar matar a alguien y alguien la adopto y le enseño a usar unas armas súper raras, desde ahí que ella sabe usar las armas como una profesional, cuando jaruka tubo la oportunidad de poder dispararle una flecha no se dio cuanta que si hermana le había disparado a un chico de color de pelo café claro pero parece mas de color negro, ojos color café claro un poco moreno y llevaba el mismo uniforme que el grupo que estaba cerca, ella escucho el grito del chico enojada sus ojos se volvieron rojos y alrededor de las flechas empezó a aparecer fuego, le apunto a su hermana y le disparo, yuki le costo mucho esquivarla puesto que la flecha venia a una gran velocidad.

Yuki: maldición por poco y me atraviesas pero de donde aprendiste eso hermanita

¿?: si ella no lo hizo lo are yo yuki o lo ara miku

Yuki: pero mira que tenemos aquí si es mi querida ex amiga Susana y su querida hermana miku

Miku: yuki vete y dile a tu jefa que la encontraremos y la mataremos a sangre fría

Yuki: ja ustedes no podrán matarnos nunca a ningunas de nosotras recuerda que nosotras somos la organización llamada flor negro

Susana: pero tu sabes que esa organización es una porquería por querer matar a unos donceles que son inocentes que no tuvieron la culpa de haber nacido con ese don

Jaruka: asta que alguien dice lo mismo que yo

Yuki:¡CALLATE JARUKA SABES MUY BIEN QUE ELLOS BAN A MORIRS Y NO PODRAN HACER NADA PARA AYUDARLOS¡

Miki: basta ya yuki además desde ahora si les intenta hacer algo te tendrás que enfrentar a el grupo de asesinas llamadas las rubí negro me escuchaste

Susana: si y no tendremos compasión contigo me escuchaste ahora vete y dale el mensaje a tu queridísima jefa

Yuki: me iré pero nos veremos de nuevo y tu hermanita no te dejare viva la próxima ves que nos veamos

Yuki se fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, vi como Susana una chica de color de ojos verdes, pelo color negro y piel morena llevaba un traje que contaba con un short negro y una polera tenia una espada con dorado en el borde y parece que la otra es su hermana miku ella tenia el color de pelo rubio platinado ojos color verdes y piel un poco blanca usaba una falda azul con una polera negra con un corazón al frente vi que se dirigían en donde estaba el chico que mi hermana le disparo estaba siendo sostenido por los demás que estaban en el grupo, me acerque para ver si podría ayudarles en algo.

Miki: parece que la bala no s alojo en el hueso de su costilla y no tiene hemorragia interna

Susana: bien pero como se la sacaremos

Jaruka: este…por que no usamos esta flecha

Miki: si servirá gracias jaruka ese es tu nombre por que yuki nos lo dijo cuando éramos amigas

Susana: ya dejen de hablar y Miki sácale la bala

Miki: ok oye antes de que te saque la bala nos dicen como se llaman cada uno es que tenemos que saber quienes son

Ángel : yo me llamo ángel nuñes y al que le sacaras la bala se llama Alexis salgado

shin: mi nombre es shin takiyagi y el de pelo alborotado del mismo color que el mío se llama taichi yagami

miguel: mi nombre es miguel López y el se llama Nicolás labra

Shou: yo me lamo shou murakami

Las tres: gusto en conocerlos a todos

Miku: bien Alexis te dolerá un poco pero aguanta si

Alexis: esta…esta bien

Jaruka: no quiero ver

Jaruka se tapo los ojos para no ver como miku le sacaba la bala al Alexis lo único que escucho fue el grito desgarrador que pego fue tan fuerte que se escucho hasta china, después de eso se quito las manos de los ojos y vio a Susana poniéndoles unas vendas para detener el sangrado,miku se acerco ella a preguntarle algo.

Miku: oye jaruka tu eres una cazadora

Jaruka: sip tenia un maestro que me enseñaba pero a el lo mataron

Susana: y no sabes quien fue

Jaruka: fue….fue mi hermana yuki ella no quería que yo fuera mas fuerte que ella

Miku: mierda yuki siempre fue así no quería que nadie fuera mejor que ella en todo, imagínate que a mi ella me mato a mis padres solo me queda mi hermana Susana

Jaruka: por que los mato

Miku: por que nuestra familia siempre estuvo muy unida y ella dijo si no tuve esta felicidad nadie la tendrá y los mato en frente de nosotros

Susana: si por eso pero dime te gustaría unirte al grupo rubí negro nosotras estamos para protegerlos a ellos de la organización rosa negro

Jaruka: por supuesto que si además no estoy de acuerdo que quieran matarlos a ellos

Miku: entonces bienvenida al grupo jaruka mañana te presentaremos a los demás

Jaruka: ok gracias chicas

Susana: chicos escúchenme

Tai: que pasa

Susana: ella no se dará por vencida hasta matarlos a todos y nosotras sabemos por que y ustedes igual es por su don, y queremos decirles que no se preocupen que desde ahora ustedes están bajo a protección del grupo de asesinas mejor conocidas como rubí negro y los pretejeremos de la organización rosas negras me escucharon.

Todos ellos: esta bien si no queremos que nos pase nada

Miki: bien desde mañana empezara su entrenamiento

Naru: que pero dijeron que

Susana: se lo que dije pero no siempre estaremos todos los días con ustedes por eso queremos entrenarlos para que puedan defenderse de ellos

Akira: pero mañana hay clases

Miku: no se preocupen ya hablamos con su directora y ella esta de acuerdo asíque mañana nos veremos aquí a las 07:00 am me escucharon tu también jaruka

Todos: ok miku

Todos se despidieron después de lo quedijo miku, las chicas se fueron juntas hablando de cómo son las demás chicas y de que tenia que entrenar mas duro esquivando balas y controlar su poder interior después de que dejaron a jaruka en su casa Susana esta llamando por teléfono a su jefa

Susana: megu ya estamos listas para mañana ellos Irán

Bien Susi y dime como estaba yuki hace años que no la hemos visto

Susana: pues sigue igual pero te gustara lo que te dire te acuerdas de su hermana menor jaruka

Como olvidarme de ella, era tan tierna pero que pasa con ella

Susana: pues que hoy no las encontramos peleando contra yuki y le dije si quería estar en el grupo y dijo que si así que mañana también estará con ellos tenemos que enseñarle todo para que pueda matar a yuki sabes que es la única que puede hacerlo

Muy bien estoy tan ansiosa para ver como ha crecido bien tendré todo listo para ella nos vemos mañana susi

Susana: adiós megu

Miku: que dijo

Susana. Que tendrá todo listo para mañana

Miku: crees que jaruka pueda matar a yuki al final

Susana: veremos hermanita pero mejor vámonos

Después de llagar a su casa ellas tenían guardado el traje que usaba yuki antes de cambian de parecer, pensando el momento en que vivieron felices ellas se quedaron dormidas para mañana despertar temprano, para entrenar a los nuevos.


End file.
